Never Gonna Be Alone
by moonlightrurouni
Summary: Beautiful. She is beautiful, you think. You never admitted it, way back when she would endlessly chase you around. Che. You wouldn't admit it now either. What good would it do? After everything that she's been through. What you've been through. What everyone has been through. No. It wouldn't do any good. Part of the 'Sing for Me" series


**Hello everyone! :) Welcome to my first Naruto fanfic yaaayy~! Normally I'd write some more but I should be studying, shhhh...(Yay history unit test TT_TT) So yeah. Hope that you like and please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

**based on the song "Never gonna be Alone" by Nickleback **

* * *

**Never Gonna Be Alone.**

Beautiful. She is beautiful, you think. You never admitted it, way back when she would endlessly chase you around. Che. You wouldn't admit it now either. What good would it do? After everything that she's been through. What you've been through. What everyone has been through. No. It wouldn't do any good. If anything it would just be reopening a barely scabbed over wound. And rubbing salt into it as well, you add onto the thought after a second. But then again, you muse, she'd probably expect that from you. You're the one who made her cry in the first place ne?

You dodge the punch that the yellow-haired boy, no - you amend that statement- man throws at you with ease. Huh. Still an overconfident idiot, eh? You comment, then smirk at his enraged expression. He yells at you and you evade it again, toying with him. You wouldn't admit this either, but his overconfidence is justified. They might not have realized, but you did keep tabs on them. Well, during the first year away. People call you a heartless bastard, but back then you were still a child. And like a child leaving home for the first time, you did miss those whom you had left behind.

You knew that she had become the Hokage's apprentice. He knew that he had gone off with that Gama-Sennin. Orochimaru and Kabuto mocked you for doing so, but you never cared. You may have made that dramatic exit, but you wanted closure. Wanted to know that they moved on, and you could do so too. Besides, they were the closest things that you had to. Well, you wouldn't exactly say family, but they came close. Every single time he left either of them to their own devices, something would go wrong. Scratch that, something _always_ went wrong.

You take your eyes of him for a second and take a second to look at her, slumped against the tree. You see fear in her eyes, but not for her life. No, that fear wasn't because of the blood pooling around her, not because of that gaping wound in her stomach (you know that she could heal it herself). No, it was because of the sounds of ringing metal, of flesh on flesh, of tearing muscles and skin. She was afraid of what you would do to the other. Silly girl, you want to say. Would I die during such a half-hearted battle? But you don't. Because you can't. Because that would be cracking open the cold demeanour that you've had in place for years

You didn't tell them much about yourself either back then. Seeing them dead in front of your eyes, seeing that the one person that you loved the most in the world was their killer. No. It would've made you vulnerable to becoming attached again. Vulnerable to getting hurt again. That was your logic back then. But, you wonder, what if you had opened yourself up to them? Would things be different? Would they be fighting with each other instead of against each other? Would-! Your train of thought gets cut off as the kunai's blade slices through your shoulder, your daydream causing you to slow down your movements.

Behind you, you hear a strangled cry, and you whip around to look at your opponent. He has a mildly surprised look on his face, but is otherwise-aside from the bruises and cuts that he got from fighting you-unharmed. So then why-?

You cough up blood as the hand explodes through your chest, skewering you like a pig straight through your chest. Turning your head around you swear, giving the man a death glare, despite the fact that it's his hand that is stuck through your body. B-bastard, you choke out, grunting in pain as he yanks his hand back out. Sorry Sasuke-kun, he says, cheerfully, his cold eyes saying otherwise. You've outlived your usefulness, see? But hey! I'd like to thank you for beating down the Kyuubii for me. You've saved me a lotta work. You feel your body drop to the ground and you struggle to breathe. Oh, and don't bother trying to heal him, you know that he's addressing her this time. There's a leathal poison in his system now, destroys whatever chakra is present in whatever it's in. Good luck healing that! And now-!

The world is getting hazy but you can still hear a familiar scream of fury as your rival attacks that son of a-your though gets cut off as an explosion rips through the area as the two battle elsewhere. Damnit. You think bitterly, so much for that promised rematch with the dobe.

Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! You hear your name coming from her mouth. You let the corners of your lips twitch upwards, no longer caring whether or not she notices. You love it. The sound of your name on her lips. Beautiful. Just like her. You're so loud…and annoying…you mutter, as you feel her roll your body over so that she can see him properly. But the second that she hears that, you fell her flinch, and the urgency in her action turn into hesitation. Damnit. Look what you did dumbass. You scold yourself. Sorry. You apoligize, and not just for what he just said. For everything. Even though you know that it's barely audible you can tell from her surprise that she heard you.

No. I'm sorry. She murmurs brushing his matted hair out of his eyes. If I had chased you…she doesn't finish her sentence, when you notice blood trickling from the corner of her mouth, and inexplicable rage choruses through your body. Who did that to you? You demand, wanting to sound powerful and in charge like when they were children, but he knows that he sounds like a weakling. Her eyes-her bright, intense green eyes- widen and she laughs shakily. Are you seriously worrying about me? It doesn't matter. What about you? She asks, shaking her head, and you notice the hand that is caressing your face beginning to glow green. She asks the unsaid question with her eyes, to which you answers with a shake of your head. You refuse for her to waste her Chakra on something hopeless like this.

Everything is getting blurry, and your body is becoming numb, but you start when you feel droplets hitting your face. Don't cry. Don't cry. You think, raising a hand in a frail attempt to brush away her tears. Don't cry. You feel your hand stop, your body refusing to cooperate. You hear her sob, and she grabs your hand and holds it against her face. Go help him. I'll be fine on my own. I've been alone for a long time now, so what does it matter? More tears hit your face, and you feel her shaking. No. I won't leave you. She says touching her forehead to yours. You feel yourself exhale a breath that you didn't know you were holding. Her lips are close to your ear, whispering your name over and over and over again, as you lie there, feeling your life slowly being drained from your body.

Do you remember when we were kids? She asks softly, and you feel your eyes close, and you 'hmn' in confirmation. I had the biggest crush on you, do you remember? Heh, I was in head-over-heels for you. Competing against Ino-pig for your attention. I was absolutely thrilled when I found out that we were going to be on the same team, she remembers. Not as much when you heard 'bout Naruto, you laugh weakly once, and she laughs as well. You haven't heard her laugh in such a long time. You feel proud that you could make her laugh again. Then she continues. And me being a young girl with an enormous crush on a hottie like you, I fantasized about you a lot. About us. About our 'future'. You feel her smile, and her other unoccupied hand reaches over and strokes your cheek.

We were going to go on a dangerous mission, and fight a hopeless battle. That would be when you'd say that we'd surely die, and that we should try to die with the smallest amount of regrets possible. Naruto would lament about not being able to have Ichiraku Ramen for his last meal, while I would try to encourage you not to give up. You'd say that it's pointless. I'd say that there's always hope. Then you would tell me to prove to you that there was hope. That's when I'd screw up the courage to kiss you. Then we'd fight our enemies off and become an invincible shinobi couple, fighting as one unstoppable team. We'd become Jonin together, and after a couple of years, you'd propose to me under a sakura tree. I'd pretend that I didn't believe it, and you would have a shocked look on your face. She pauses for a second, and laughs, and you smile, trying to visualise it in your head.

That's when I'd tell you to prove it. You'd understand that I was making a reference to our first kiss, and you'd say that you'd have to get some courage before proving it. You'd sweep me off my feet and kiss me, and I'd kiss you back. We'd get married the next spring, right the very second that the sakura flowers would start blooming. Naruto would be your best man, Ino my maid of honor. Shikimaru would catch my garter, and Hinata my bouquet. We were going to live a long and happy life, having three kids-two boys and a girl. Of course we would choose the names together, but I'd suggest Raito, Kuromaru and Tsubaki. They'd become amazing ninja and our eldest son would become the Hokage. When we become older, we'd be surrounded by our grandchildren. We'd be together always, and when we would die, we'd be buried side by side. She finishes. She begins laughing humorlessly. Silly, right?

No. You say weakly, struggling to open your eyes to see her face. I'd never miss a day of that, you say, knowing that you're running out of time, and by the look on her face, you can tell that she knows too. Looks like I'll have to go alone…She shakes her head furiously, and her grip on your hand tightens. No. She says, looking you dead in the eye. She leans forwards, and presses her lips against yours. Your eyes widen for a moment, then with the last amount of your strength you kiss her back. No. You're never be alone anymore Sasuke. She murmurs against you lips. I'm not going to let you go. Not this time. Her voice echoes strangely and fades, even though you know that she is saying something else.

You had never realized, nor had ever said it, but now at the very end of it all, you realize how much the girl with the large forehead, green eyes, and pink hair meant to you. Thank you. You're unsure if you're saying the words or just thinking them, but it doesn't matter now. Thank you Sakura. I love you. Just as you lose consciousness, her last words reach you.

I love you Sasuke.

:-:-:-:-:

_Several years later_

"Tou-chan, are we going to visit Oji-chan and Oba-'s grave again?"

"Yup! Go get your sister and mom so that we can all go together, 'kay?"

"Hey! Kaa-chan! Kushina-chan! Come on! We're going to visit Oji-chan and Oba-chan!"

"We're coming Jiriya! Kushina-chan, did you want to go ahead with Tou-chan and Jiriya-nii? Kaa-chan has to finish a couple things before she can leave."

"Okay Kaa-chan. Ikuze, Tou-chan, Nii-chan!"

"Well, hurry up Kushi-baka! You're taking forever!"

"Itai! Nii-san don't pull my hair, it hurts!"

"Jiriya! You know better than to pull your imouto's hair!"

"Gomen Tou-chan…gomen Kushina…"

"It's alright. Now, IKUZE!"

…

"Konnichiwa Oji-san."

"Konnichiwa Oba-san! How are you doing? Jiryia pulled my hair! He such a meenie!"

"Hahaha, that's right Jiriya. Why don't you tell them about what amazing shinobi you guys are growing into?"

"Can I go first? I wanna tell Oba-san about my ninjutsu!"

"Fine, but I'm gonna tell Oji-san about _my_ ninjustsu next!"

"I'm studying under Shizune-bachan, like how you studied under Tsunade-baasama. She says that I have a talent for healing jutsu, just like you did! Shikimaru-san said that I'll be as scary as you when I grow up too, because I'm really good at Taijutsu as well. Temari-san hit him after that, so I think he meant it as a compliment. I hope that you're doing well! I'm going to back now though, because Kaa-chan might still need help in the house."

"Well, _I'm_ studying under Kakashi-ojiisan. We actually tested my chakra type earlier this week, I'm a lightning and wind type, cool ne? It kinda like you and Tou-san combined together. Well, except for the fact that you had fire type chakra too. I'm learning Kakashi-ojiisan's been teaching me chidori since we found out too. Tou-chan has been teasing him a lot too because Kakashi-ojiisan gets tired more often. When Tou-chan does that Kakashi-ojiisan says something about 'do you want to die a thousand years of death again'. Do you know anything about that Oji-san?"

"NO! Ah, I mean, please don't tell him that, he doesn't really need to know that, ya know?"

"But Tou-chan!"

"Jiryia, could you go after her sister, and make sure that she doesn't run into trouble?"

"Oh fine. See you later!"

"Alrightie, Tou-chan's turn! So, as you can see, your niece and nephew are doing great. I bet that you're wondering how they could be doing so well, compared to their Tou-chan when he was their age, but-and I can already hear both of you thanking Kami-sama- they got their mother's study habits. I've never really mentioned it, but they're actually a lot like their namesakes. He's a prodigy and she's already intimidating boys her age with her strength. And you know, having the Hokage and Kyuubii Jiichiruki as her father helps. Hahahahaha! –sigh- I wish that you could've met them. Well, okay I know that _you_ got to meet Jiryia, so quit your nagging, but you would've _adored_ Kushina. Heh. It actually surprised me when Hinata insisted that we name her that. Anyways, off topic. I better go back and keep an eye on the two of them. Everyone says that they're living up to their names, ya know? Jiryia Sasuke Uzumaki and Kushina Sakura Uzumaki. They're inseparable."

"WATCH IT YOU BRATS!"

"…which usually means double trouble…I'll see you later guys."

~FIN~

* * *

**So, whaddya think? REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-moony**


End file.
